God of The New World
by xxxwinky-facexxx
Summary: Ginga Hagane is a perfect honor student who finds a notebook which possesses some pretty supernatural powers. A world famous detective sets out to find who the mysterious 'Kira' is, and how he is able to murder people. This story follows the Death Note story, but uses the MFB characters. It's not a crossover because I don't want it to be. AU. Rated M because a lot of people die...
1. Rebirth

**Chapter 1 Rebirth**

17 year old Ginga Hagane was what some would call too perfect. He was an honour student at his highschool, Metal High and despite getting 100 percent marks on all of his subjects, he was very popular. He was very good looking too. All the girls wanted him, all the boys wanted to be him and when he went home, he went back to a loving, normal family.

Ginga hagane WAS perfect.

But as everyone knows perfect is only a few steps away from abnormal.

One after noon after school Ginga was waling home with his nose in a book. But he was distracted because he kept thinking about recent news headlines of murders. He was a_ good_ boy, so he was pretty discusted at the state of things. Every day it was the same old thing. News of robbery, violence, murder... crime.

As he stood at a crossing waiting for the signal to arrive that he could pass the street, he couldn't help but grow even more hatred for what the world around him was becoming.

"This world is so... rotten," he thought.

**...**

The next day he was sitting lazily at his desk in school listening to his classmates talk. He rested his head on his hand. He was bored out of his mind so he looked out the window and could hardly believe it when he saw a black notebook fall right out of the sky.

Curious by nature, Ginga waited until his class was over and then went outside to inspect the book. It was a black notebook with the words 'Death Note' written on it. He opened it and saw that there was writing on the inside of the cover. He read it in his mind.

"How to use it:

The human whose name is written in this note shall die."

He didn't even bother to read the rest the writing because he dismissed it as some sort of sick joke. Still, he took the notebook back home with him where he read the rest of the instructions at his desk in his room the next morning before cram school.

"This notebook will have no effect unless the writer can picture their victims face in their mind when they write. Thus people who share the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen as it is written. If the cause of death is not specified, by default the person will die of a heart attack. Should a cause of death be specifies, a further 6 minutes and 40 seconds are granted to write any further details."

Again, Ginga still thought of the notebook as a prank and he went over to his bed and laid on his back to think about it some more. His curiosity got the better of him, so he went back to his desk and took out a pen. He went to write a name just to test it but stopped.

"But wait. On the off chance that somebody does die, wouldn't that make me a murderer?"

Suddenly, a newsreaders voice filled his room from the t.v he had in there. It was a live broadcast of a murderer who was holding a kindergarten hostage with all the teachers and children inside. Then, they identified the murder on t.v and showed his picture.

Ginga shrugged and wrote down the criminal's name in the notebook. Then he sat back in his chair and looked at his watch to count for 40 seconds.

When 40 seconds was up, nothing happened on t.v so he smiled to himself and felt a little bit stupid for even testing the notebook out. That was until the newsreader started saying that the kindergarten children were coming out of the building. She stated that a witness said that the criminal simply fell down on the ground, dead.

He jumped out of his chair very startled. "Coincidence, it had to be a coincidence!"

When his father, Ryo Hagane called to him from downstairs, he almost had a heart attack himself.

"Ginga, it's 6:30. Don't you have cram school today?"

"Um yah I'm just getting ready," he called back.

As he packed his bag he muttered to himself. "I need to test it again, just to be sure."

**...**

Later that day Ginga was sitting in class watching two boys pick on another boy and steal his money. He was being careful to pick someone to test the death note out on, he needed to find someone who deserved to die just in case the earlier incident wan't a coincidence. He thought that those to bullies would be good test subjects, but didn't write their names down.

When he was leaving school, it was late at night. He was overhearing conversations from other students. Some girls were gossiping about another girl, and a boy was cursing his mother for being late to pick him up.

As he made his way home, he thought to himself about how many people the world would probably be better off without.

Then he came to a corner store and saw three strangers on motorcycles stop a woman on the street.

"Wow, Shikamaru Takou, you sure bagged a hottie," said one of the men to the leader.

The leader repeated him name and Ginga got a good look at his face when he lifted up his sunglasses to flash the other men a toothless smile.

They started harassing her. One man help her back against him while the leader of the gang began to prepare to assault her.

Ginga walked into the shop and watched. He went to the payphone and looked at the phone book and saw that there were a lot of people in Metal City who possessed the same name. He took out the note book and a pen and he wrote the man's name as well as writing that he should get hit by a bus while riding on his motorcycle.

Then, the leader, the man who Ginga wrote down, took off on his motorcycle and was instantly hit by a bus.

All the blood drained from Ginga's face. He couldn't believe it. "T-that settles it," he said, his face as white as a ghost.

...

Five days later, he came home and when he got inside, Ryu was waiting for him at the door.

"Ginga, congratulations on your marks in your test!" Ryo was excited but Ginga faked disinterest. He just wanted to get upstairs and get to work.

He went upstairs and Ryo called to hims again. "Ginga, is there anything you want? You can have anything you like."

"No thank you dad," he said and he closed the door and locked it. "I've already got everything i want."

Some time later, Ginga sat back in his chair and looked at the notebook. He had already filled out lots of pages filled with named. He smiled.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted him. "I see that you've already taken quite a shine to it."

Ginga spun around just as thunder crashed outside and what he saw made him scream in terror. There, standing in his bedroom was a huge, ghoulish looking creature. It looked like a human but it stood at around 8 and a half feel. It was grey and black and looked horrible with its shark teeth, thin body and hunched posture.

Ginga fell off his chair.

"Why are you so surprised?" asked the monster. "I'm Ryuk, a death god. In other words, I'm the Shinigami who dropped that notebook. And judging by your face earlier, it seems that you already realised that it is no ordinary notebook."

Ginga used his chair to help himself to stand up. "A Shinigami huh? I'm not surprised Ryuk. In fact I've been waiting for you to show up. I already realized that this death note is the real deal. having already witnessed so many things has allowed me to act with conviction."

"I see. You surprise me, said Ryuk. I've heard of incidences where a death note has dropped into the human world before, but you're the first person to have written so many names in just 5 days. Normally people are too frightened to write this much."

Ginga sat on his bed, totally unafraid of Ryuk. "I've already prepared myself Ryuk. I knowingly used a Shinigami's notebook and now that a death god had come, what'll happen to me? Are you going to take my soul?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Is this some sort of fantasy created by humans? I'm not going to do anything to you. The moment a death note fell into this world, it became the property of the human world. In other words, that death note belongs to you." Ryuk pointed a long nailed finger at Ginga.

"M-mine?"

"If you don't want it, you can pass it to someone who does. But I reserve the right to erase your memory of the death not if you do."

"So you're telling me that there's really no trade off for using the death note?" Ginga yelled.

"Since you're so interested in knowing, there is a fear and suffering that is faced only by those humans who use death notes. And finally, when you die it falls on me to write your name in my death note." Ginga noticed that Ryuk had a death note strapped to a belt made of bones. "Don't assume that a human who has used the death note can go to heaven or hell. That's all."

They stared at each other until Ryuk started talking again. "When you die, you'll have something to look forward to."

Suddenly, Ryo knocked on the door. "Ginga!"

Ryuk seemed bored. "It's okay, answer it."

Ginga put the note under his bed and got the door. Ryo was standing there with a basket of apples. "The neighbour gave us these. Would you like them?" Then Ryo looked straight into the room where Ryuk was standing. "Why is it so dark in there, you'll ruin your eyesight you know?"

Ginga closed the door after accepting the apples. "What's going on, can't Dad see him?" Ginga thought.

Ryuk started talking again. "That used to be my notebook, so as the current user, you're the only one who can see or hear me. That death note is the bond that ties you, the human, and me the, Shinigami." he picked up an apple and bit it. "Mmm nice."

"Can I ask you one more thing? Why me?"

Ryuk was busy swallowing all the apples whole.

"Are you listening to me?" Ginga demanded.

"Wow, apples in the human world are good. They're... how do you say?... Juicy?"

"Answer the question."

"I didn't pick you. I just happened to drop that notebook and you just happened to pick it up. What, you think I picked you because you're smart or something? Don't be so vain. "

"So why did you drop it? You went through all the trouble of writing the rules down so don't tell me it was an accident."

"Why you say? Because I was bored."

"Bored?"

"The truth is that most Shinigami don't have much to do. They mainly sleep of gamble. Try writing too many names in your note and they'll laugh at you for working so hard. Even if you write the names of someone living, a death god won't die. Killing people is just no fun in the Shinigami realm. So I figured it'd be more fun in this realm. Anyway, you seem to have written quite a few names down. But why did you only write the cause of death for the guy who was run over by a truck?"

Ginga smiled. "If you don't write the cause, the victim does of a heart attack. That's the best thing about the death note Ryuk. I've already written the names of high profile criminals. And I'm gradually starting to add the people who have committed less serious crimes."

"And what does that achieve?" Ryuk asked looking the death note over.

Ginga stood looking out his window into the dark street. "No matter how stupid people are they'll eventually realize that someone out there is wiping out criminals. I'm going to let the world know of my existence. That there's someone out there who can and will pass righteous judgement."

"But what does that actieve? Why bother?" he asked again.

"Because I'm also bored. Of course at first I didn't believe it. That book has a kind of magic that compels humans to try it at least once."

Ginga remembered walking home on the night he killed the guy on the motorcycle. He was walking home very shocked.

"I killed them," he said to himself as he stopped to lean on a wall. "Two of them. It's a life the consequences can't be light. Do I rally have right to pass judgement on others? But wait, it's not like that. This is what I've always thought. This world is rotting. Those who are rotting deserve to die. Someone... Someone has to do it. Sacrificing their own life and soul because the world can't go on like this. If someone else had picked up this notebook, someone else could erase all the unnecessary people in this world. But is there someone who could do that? No, there isn't! But I can. In fact, I am the only one who can do it.I'll do it. I'll use the death note... to change the world!"

All over Metal City, criminals were dropping dead instantly from heart attacks 40 seconds after Ginga wrote their names that he had found on the internet. Ginga was slowly murdering criminals ruthlessly and the power was going to his head.

"Eventually," he told Ryuk. "No one will commit a crime. I refer to it as 'cleaning up the world' Then, after I've killed all the criminals, I'll begin killing people who do wrong to those who are innocent through sickness or accidental death. This way, it's certain that the world will become a better place. Then, I'll have created a world filled with those I've judged to be kind and hardworking.

Ryuk scoffed. "If you do that, you'' be the only screwed up person left."

"What do you mean, Ryuk? I'm probably the best student in the country."

Ryuk started at him like he was an idiot.

Ginga continued. "And then... I will become the God of the new world!"

Ryuk smiled. "Humans are so interesting."

**Just so you know other characters will be in this. This is going to follow the Death Note story but it will use the Beyblade characters. I picked Ginga to be Light because Light is a perfect student who gets power crazy. Ginga has always seemed too perfect for me so I think he fits. If you don't like to see Ginga as a homicidal maniac I suggest you don't read any further. But do go watch Death Note if you haven't. It has changed my life.**


	2. Showdown

**I don't own MFB or Death Note and I don't get any profits for this story.**

Ginga sat in class again very bored.

"This is so BORING! I don't know how you do it every day." Ryuk stood by Ginga's desk but nobody else could see him. Once the class ended Ryuk started pestering Ginga. "What are we gonna do today?" he asked.

He hovered above the ground using his bat like wings behind Ginga as he followed him out onto the street. "Hey Ginga are you listening to me?"

"Don't talk to me. Other people can hear my voice unlike yours. I would look crazy, people would think I'm talking to myself."

"Bor-ing!"

Some of Ginga's friends called to him and asked if he wanted to do something that afternoon. He told them he had things to do and said no.

"What are you talking about? You don't have things to do. Aren't you just gonna go home like always?" asked Ryuk

"I do have things to do. Very important things."

...

Back at home Ginga had locked himself away in his room again. He was busy watching the news for reports on criminals. A broadcast about a criminal who stabbed someone came on and Ginga wrote down the name in the death note instantly.

Ryuk lazed on Ginga's bed eating an apple. "Hey, what's with all the effort?"

"I can't afford to waste any time. The time that I have to write names in the notebook is limited from when I get home to when I go to bed. I can't sleep in class because I need to maintain my grades and I can't neglect studies at home or cram school either. Losing sleep witll effect my brain. If I'm serious about changing the world I need to use all the time I have."

There was a knock at Ginga's door. "Ginga I need you to help me with my homework."

"It's Kenta," muttered Ginga. He put the notebook in his top desk drawer opened the door and his little brother Kenta walked in carrying a homework book.

"Sorry to disturb you while you're studying but I just don't get this homework!"

Kenta sat down at Ginga's desk and Ryuk snickered. "Be careful Ginga. If anyone touches that notebook in your drawer, they'll be able to see me."

With a smile he went to help Kenta but he was pretty frustrated inside. "He waits until now to tell me such an important detail? Damn Shinigami!" he thought.

"What's wrong Ginga?" Kenta asked while smiling up at Ginga cutely.

"Nothing. What part don't you get?"

**...**

At the ICPO which stands for International Criminal Police Organization, an important conference was being held. A man was talking a room that was like a college classroom and they were discussing the recent murders.

"There have been 52 known cases in this week alone. All of them involved heart attacks. They were all criminals who were either in jail or being pursued by the police."

Among the crown of detectives, a young detective with black hair and black and red highlights was joined by Ginga's father Ryo.

"You're late, chief," said the younger detective.

"Sorry," said Ryo as he sat down. "I had to take a call from headquarters." he stopped talking when another detective shouted at the man who was giving the speech. "But if they're all criminals anyway then why should be care?"

Another detective yelled back. "Idiot! It doesn't matter if it's a criminal on death row or whatever. If you kill someone then that's murder! This is no coincidence. Hundreds of criminals dying of heart attacks all over the world at the same time? We're treating this as an assassination plot."

The other man was offended. "A large corporate assassination Then surely the FBI or the CIA must be involved."

The detectives from different countries began to fight until someone broke it up. "Opening investigations into heart attacks is going to get us nowhere. If only they had used a knife or something. Then we would have something to go on."

The main speaker's voice got serious. "Well, then I guess we have no option but to bring in K again."

Everyone started talking to themselves about this 'K'

The young detective next to Ryo leaned over and asked, "Chief, what's this K?"

"I forgot that this is your first time here at this conference. K is someone who's real name and whereabouts is unknown. We don't even know what he looks like. Yet he's always managed to solve every single case he takes on. He's solved countless mysteries all over the world. He's the best of those hidden within the shadows. Our trump card. That about sums him up..."

The others continues to argue. "But I've heard that K is an extremely arrogant guy who only takes on cases that interest him."

"Exactly, we don't even know how to contact him!"

Suddenly, a voice interrupted all of them and a cloaked man came up on stage. "K is already on the move. He's already begun his investigations."

"D-Doji?"

"Huh? Doji?" asked the young detective to Ryo.

"Doji is the only person who can contact K. Nobody knows his true identity either."

"Everyone, please be quiet. K will now speak." Doji opened a laptop and the screen behind him showed a white background with the litter K written in gothic font. A voice that was hidden by a a synthetic voice synthesiser filled the room.

"Greetings to all of you at the ICPO. I am K."

**...**

Meanwhile, Ginga was in a rundown and abandoned house that was falling apart.

"What's with the secrecy? Why are we here, Ginga?" asked Ryuk.

Ginga was pulling pages out of the death note that he had written on and placing them in a cardboard box.

"Anyone who touches the death note can see you, right? I can't risk that. Up until now I was thinking that if my family found this then I could just say that I had been writing down the names of criminals for study when I become a detective. I'm walking a really thin line, Ryuk. Just one mistake... and I might have to kill off one of my own family."

He then lit fire to the old pages.

**...**

The whole room was silent as K spok. "I've never experienced a case on this level of difficulty before. It's atrocious, I"ll never forgive it. I would like t have all of you at the ICPO, no, every organisation you represent from across the world lend me your support with this. In addition, I will need special cooperation from the Japanese police force."

"Why Japan?"

"Whether there's one culprit or more involved, the probability of them being in Japan is high."

"What are you basing this on?" asked Ryo.

"Why Japan? I hope to be able to prove this theory to you soon... when I go ahead and catch this culprit. In any case, I want the headquarters to be placed in Japan."

Ryo narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He was the chief of police in Japan so he knew he was going to be facing something big here.

**...**

Back in his room, Ginga was showing Ryuk how he had hidden the notebook. Ryuk was confused because Ginga has left it in the drawer but Ginga soon showed him his plan. Inside the drawer he had put a simple diary. He had thought that this would be enough to satisfy someone's curiosity so that they wouldn't look for anything else in his room. He had actually hidden the death note underneath the bottom of the drawer, and had come up with a plan so that if anyone was to work out that the notebook was under a fake bottom in the drawer, the notebook was burn. This worked because you needed a ballpoint pen to stick through a small hole in order to lift the drawer base and the rubber on the pen acted as a electricity insulator. If you tried to lift it out, Giga had attached a bottle full of gasoline and the notebook would be caught on fire.

"I've heard that the main problem humans have with the death note is how to hide it but you seem to be all set up. Smart, but isn't that a bit risky?" asked Ryuk. "One mistake and you'll go up in flames."

"Risk? Ryuk sometimes you say stupid things. This whole thing has been a risk from the start. From the minute I found the death not, compared to that you couldn't even call it a risk. Which do you think is worse? A death sentence or a small house fire?" he said as he lent back in his char with his hands behind his head.

**...**

All over Japan people were talking about the whole incident of all these criminals dropping dead like flies. Some people supported the idea that someone was killing people, others were against it. But they were all interested to know more about this killer who the world was now calling Kira which was taken from the English word Killer.

**...**

Ginga and Ryuk were scanning the internet for information. They came across dozens of fan sites dedicated to Kira.

"Huh, they're already starting to recognise me and my plans," Ginga said.

Ryuk was still confused.

"Think of it like this. If someone were to ask in school, "do criminals deserve the death sentence", most people would get on their moral high horse and say, "No that's wrong." Of course that's the right answer to give. Humans will always seek to maintain appearances in public. But this is what they're really thinking." He looked back to the computer where a Kira supporting fansite was open. "Even if they're too scared to support me publicly they can hide behind the internet. Support for Kira is growing. They don't have to say it because they already know someone is erasing all the wicked. It's all going exactly as planned."

Suddenly, the program that Ginga had been ignoring on the t.v cut to an emergency broadcast. "We now bring you an international broadcast from the ICPO interpol."

"Huh?" Ryuk and Ginga asked together.

A man in a suit appeared on screen. "I am the only person who can control the police. I am Kent. K. Taylor. I go by the codename K."

"What the hell?" said Ginga.

At the Japanese Police headquarters, Ryo and the young detective were watching the same broadcast.

"But why?" he asked Ryo. "He's never shown his face before."

"It means he's taking this seriously. Let's see what you can do, K. We've followed all of your orders."

Kent. K. Taylor kept talking. "Now it's time for you to make good of the promises you made at the IPCO conferences. This is murder and I guarantee I will find the ring leader or this Kira."

Back with Ginga, Ryuk smirked. "He says that he guarantees that he'll find you."

"Fool, there's no way he can catch me. It's a death note!" Ginga held the death note up. "As long as they don't find it, what proof do they have? They'll never catch me, its impossible!" he lent forward on his desk and shouted at the screen like some sort of maniac and then he sat back. "I already thought the police would get involved."

"Kira I can guess what your motivation might be but what you are doing is evil!"

Ginga scowled. "I'm the evil one? No, I am justice!" he stood up. "I save the weak from evil and I will become the god of a new world that everyone wants. Those who cross God ware the ones who are evil."

He took out a pen and the death note laughing the whole time. "I can't believe that you're this stupid K. This could have been fun if you'd been smarter. I'll show the world what happens when you cross Kira"

And then he wrote the name Kent. K. Taylor accross the notebook in big letters. then he looked at his watch to wait.

"5 seconds."

4

3

2

1

Then, on international t.v, Kent. K. Taylor suddenly fell limp in his chair. He died instantly of a heart attack.

Ginga started laughing and yelling at the screen. "What's the problem, K? got nothing to say anymore?"

Two men dragged the dead man off screen and the screen shows up with the letter K. Ginga stopped laughing he was very confused.

In the same synthetic voice, "I can't believe it. I tested it just in case but I never thought it could be true. Kira, it seems that you can kill people without actually having to be there in person. Listen closely, Kira. If you did kill the Kent. K. Taylor on screen, I can tell you that he was in fact a criminal that was to be put to death later today. That was not me."

Ginga's eyes were wide with shock. "What?"

"He was a criminal captured in absolute secrecy. You wouldn't have heard about him on the news or on the internet. Looks like you have to have certain information on people before you kill them."

"Ryug bent down next to Ginga who was sitting and watching the screen in disbelief. "He definitely got ya this time, huh?"

"But as for K. He does exist as my own code name. Now... try to kill me!"

Ginga was too shocked to know what to do. "Y-you bastard..."

"Go on then, what's taking so long? Kill me! Go on, kill me! Kill me! Kill me!... What's the matter? Can't you do it? So it seems you can't kill me."

Ryuk laughed in the way Shinigami's do which actually sounds like an asthma attack.

"There are certain people you can't kill... Thanks for the hint. As a reward, I'll tell you one more thing. We lied about this being a worldwide broadcast. This is currently being announced across the Kanto region of Japan. We were planning to broadcast it at different times in different regions but it seems we no longer need to do that. I know you're somewhere in Kanto."

"Hey, this K guy is pretty good," laughed Ryuk.

"Your first killing at the kindergarten was kept private in Japan as it was a small scale criminal. Adding that up with all the others who died of heart attack, I knew that you were in Japan and no other country could have known about that criminal. Now with this broadcast I have found out what region you're in. Kira, it won't be long before I can sentence you to death. I'm curious to know your true motives behind these attacks, but I guess that can wait until I've caught you. Let's meet again soon."

And then, the broadcast ended.

Ginga stood in his room shaking with anger. "He thinks he's going to sentence me to death? Interesting, I'll take you on."

Ryuk thought to himself as he watched Ginga. "So both of them are trying to find someone whose name they don't know and whose face they don't recognize? And the first one to be found dies... I knew it. Human's are so... interesting."

In a dark room, a young man whose face was shrouded in darkness sat in front of a laptop. At the same time he started speaking, so did Ginga. Together, they declared war on each other.

"I'll hunt you down and kill you. I... am... justice!"

**I'm pretty sure you can guess who I've picked to be L. Kyoya. And Doji is a good guy yeah. It would have worked better than this if I picked Ryuga to be L but hardly any of the cast fit his personality and Kyoya was the closest match. Thanks for reading! :D And yes, Masamune is Matsuda.**


End file.
